Tentation
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Depois de um ano em Forks, Edward Mansen descobriu qual era o problema de Isabella Cullen. Todos os problemas dela na verdade. E são muitos na opinião dele, e alguns querem demais enfiar os dentes na garganta de Edward. Ele sabe que deveria estar preocupado, só não consegue se importar. Mesmo. É um problema crônico.
1. Isabeau

"Então que tem essa lenda."

"Você não deveria começar com 'então'. Parece que a gente já estava conversando e eu só notei agora."

"Fica quieta. Então, tem essa lenda de uma moça chamada Isabeau, ela era muito bonita mesmo e se apaixonou por um cavaleiro."

"Qual era o nome dele?"

"Sei lá. Não faz diferença, o que importa mesmo é que tinha um outro cara, um bispo, ele também era apaixonado pela Isabeau, porque ela era linda."

"Você já disse isso."

"Eu sei! To tentando contar uma história aqui, dá pra você sossegar o rabo?"

"Eu não fiz nada."

"Se já não fosse ruim que você não _cala a boca_, seu queixo tá apoiado no meu ombro."

"E daí?"

"Faz cócegas."

"Eu sei."

"_Então..._ quando o bispo percebeu que a Isabeau nunca ia querer ficar com ele por amar muito o cavaleiro, ele rogou uma maldição nos dois. Durante o dia, ela virava um falcão e durante a noite, ele virava um lobo, então mesmo que os dois passassem o tempo todo juntos, porque o falcão seguia o cavaleiro e o lobo seguia a Isabeau, eles nunca estavam juntos. Não de verdade. E... sei lá. Me fez pensar na gente."

Bella ficou em silêncio por um longo instante, senti seus cílios roçando no meu maxilar. "Então você acha que é um lobo?"

"Não era exatamente aonde eu queria chegar, mas seria _muito_ louco se você pudesse virar um falcão." Ela riu baixinho.

"E eles ficam juntos no final?"

"A maldição seria quebrada quando acontecesse um dia sem uma noite e uma noite sem um dia."

"Ah..." ela suspirou diretamente no meu pescoço "Eclipse."

Me senti meio idiota por ela ter adivinhado aquilo tão rápido, porque tudo bem... Era mesmo meio óbvio, mas eu só entendi mesmo quando falaram 'eclipse' com todas as letras.

"É."

"E aconteceu? O eclipse?"

"Talvez..." sorri quando ela soltou um muxoxo inconformado "Quer ganhar seu presente agora?"

"Você me comprou um presente?"

"É seu aniversário, por que eu não te compraria um presente?"

Ela se afastou e franziu a testa, "Por que eu te disse pra não comprar."

"Quer mesmo discutir sobre todas as coisas que você me disse pra eu não fazer, mas eu fiz assim mesmo, _ou_ quer ganhar seu presente?"

"Por que você faria alguma coisa quando eu disse especificamente pra não fazer?"

"Eba! Presentes!" exclamei levantando antes que ela decidisse _mesmo_ revirar o passado que me condena.

De onde nós estávamos, eu conseguia enxergar a casa dos Cullen, mas estávamos longe o bastante para termos uma sensação de privacidade. Se bem que pensando nisso, acho que o resto da família toda deve conseguir nos ouvir mesmo assim.

Espero que não, mas realmente acho que sim. Isso explicaria os sorrisos absurdos que a Esme e a Alice exibiam toda vez que eu aparecia, já que é impossível alguém gostar tanto assim de mim.

"Você tá só tentando mudar de assunto." Bella reclamou, e eu não faço ideia de quando ela veio parar do meu lado.

"Eu não faria isso. Aposto que chego na casa antes de você."

"Agora você só está sendo idiota."

Levei uma mão ao peito, deixando meu queixo cair em choque "Assim você me ofende!"

Ela fez um esforço tremendo pra não sorrir, mas eu meio que me especializo em fazer coisas potencialmente retardadas que eu sei que ela acha graça.

"Então..." ela começou a andar na minha frente "O que você comprou pra mim?"

"Você não deveria começar conversas com 'então', parece que você estava falando há muito tempo e eu só percebi agora." Respondi do jeito mais casual que consegui e fingi não ver quando ela me fuzilou por cima do ombro "E é surpresa."

"Odeio surpresas."

"É, eu sei." Ri e empurrei o braço dela de brincadeira, o que foi uma coisa bem idiota, já que ela nem se mexeu e eu que acabei me balançando pro lado e acertando uma árvore com o ombro.

Ela riu. Claro que ela riu.

"Viu? É por isso que eu não vou te contar se o eclipse aconteceu mesmo ou não. Você vai passar o resto da vida tentando adivinhar se a Isabeau e o cavaleiro ficaram juntos." praguejei enquanto ela continuou andando e rindo.

Alice já estava na porta e agarrou as mãos da Bella quando chegamos perto "Vem! Vem!"

A família toda estava na sala, em pé ao lado de uma mesa com um bolo enorme – que eu sabia que era só pra mim, já que obviamente o resto deles tinha uma outra dieta – e mesmo que ninguém estivesse fazendo pose nenhuma, eles pareciam um retrato daqueles que as famílias ricas de filme penduram em cima da lareira.

Comecei a pensar qual seria a reação deles se eu começasse a cantar 'Parabéns pra você' bem alto.

Desisti da ideia quando cocei meu ombro dolorido do encontro com a árvore e percebi que a manga da minha camiseta estava rasgada.

"Mas que droga..." resmunguei por puro costume, já que a família toda virou na minha direção.

"Tudo bem, Edward?" Alice perguntou, tombando a cabeça de leve para o lado.

"Tudo, eu só trombei com uma árvore e..." enfiei o dedo pelo furo da manga "Eu gostava dessa camiseta." debaixo da manga rasgada encontrei um arranhão, pressionei minha palma contra ele.

Esme sorriu, mas Jasper torceu o nariz de um jeito meio esquisito.

"Você se machucou?" Bella se aproximou alguns passos e eu tive a impressão de que tinha alguma coisa que eu deveria me lembrar. Uma coisa importante.

"Não..." olhei minha palma e tinha um pequeno risco de sangue "É só um arranhão mesmo."

Então Jasper estava correndo na minha direção e eu pisquei. A coisa importante que eu estava esquecendo? Eu estava sangrando – minimamente, era quase um corte de papel – em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

Alguma coisa acertou meu peito e pensei que o Jasper já estava em cima de mim, senti meu corpo caindo para trás, mas ouvi o barulho de vidro quebrando antes mesmo das minhas costas baterem no aparador e cacos de vidro ensanguentados se espalharem em cima dos cadarços dos meus tênis.

Até eu conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo, Bella e Emmett já estavam arrastando um Jasper enlouquecido porta afora. Ele rugia e esticava os braços na minha direção enquanto lutava para escapar. Alice seguiu o grupo me lançando um olhar de desculpas.

Rosalie cruzou os braços e sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam frios como sempre "Sempre a alegria da festa, né, Edward? Você está sujando o tapete."

Baixei os olhos para o braço, e o que era só um arranhãozinho agora era uma bagunça cheia de vidro e sangue que escorria até meu pulso e pingava dos meus dedos para o tapete. Os restos dos vasos que eu estilhacei ainda estavam espalhados em cima do aparador.

Quando voltei a encarar os membros da família que não estavam escoltando o Jasper, percebi que a Rosalie também tinha saído e Carlisle se aproximava com movimentos lentos enquanto Esme me encarava preocupada de perto da porta.

"Esme, me desculpa..." murmurei dando um passo na direção dela, mas parando em seguida quando Carlisle tocou meu ombro "Tem sangue no seu tapete."

"Não tem problema, querido."

"Mas..." balancei a cabeça e notei como os cacos escorregavam pra dentro dos meus tênis quando eu mexia os pés "Eu quebrei seu vaso."

"Carlisle..." ela chamou, parecendo preocupada.

"Ele está só amortecido," Carlisle respondeu "chocado, não _em _choque."

Só percebi que ele estava falando de mim quando sua mão se estendeu nas minhas costas, entre os meus ombros e me guiou para a cozinha.

"Ele está bem?" eu teria me assustado quando Bella brotou do chão do meu lado, mas estava mais preocupado com os dedos frios do Carlisle torcendo meu braço.

"Preciso tirar os cacos de vidro, mas serão só alguns pontos e ele vai ficar bem."

Ela concordou com um gesto rígido e sumiu de novo.

Meu queixo caiu tanto que bateu no tampo da mesa. Todo o 'amortecimento' que o Carlisle disse que eu estava sentindo sumiu naquele momento. O irmão _dela_ resolve que eu sou o petisco antes do bolo, _ela_ me joga pela sala pra quebrar os vasos _dela_ e a culpa é minha?

Se fosse qualquer outra menina eu deixaria passar pela possibilidade de ser TPM, mas eu sei que vampiras não menstruam.

Né?

"Ela tá com raiva de mim." constatei em voz alta e em seguida pulei quando Carlisle começou a me cutucar com uma pinça. Cada vez que ouvia o barulho de um dos cacos batendo no tampo da mesa, fechava os olhos com força.

"Ela não está com raiva" Carlisle disse após alguns segundos "Bella só tem certa dificuldade para expressar preocupação. Lembre-se que ela não está acostumada a ver aqueles que ama feridos, e você tem um talento especial para se ferir." ele sorriu, tentando suavizar as palavras.

Torci o nariz, mas nem dá pra discutir com fatos, em vez disso, só falei "Todo mundo saiu."

"Os outros tem certa dificuldade pra lidar com isso."

Quando ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer, percebi que as pontas dos dedos dele estavam tingidas de vermelho e entendi. "Não te incomoda?"

"Eu sou médico."

"É, mas... Eu não te dou fome?"

"O que você faria se eu dissesse que sim?" ele parou tudo que estava fazendo e me encarou, sorrindo de leve.

"Eu sei lá, você tá cuidando de mim então... Te ofereceria um lanche?"

Ele riu. Esse era outro problema dos Cullen, eles riem de tudo que eu digo e na maior parte do tempo, eu estava falando sério.

"Você não me dá fome, Edward, mas obrigado pela oferta. O controle dessas... emoções sempre foi mais fácil para mim e Jasper em especial ainda tem grande dificuldade, mas isso não significa que seja simples para os outros. Não é nada contra você, espero que saiba disso."

Depois disso tentei abrir a boca pra falar algumas vezes, mas fui interrompido pela pinça do destino, que honestamente estava fazendo mais estrago do que o vidro fez. Foi pura sorte que fez Carlisle achar engraçado toda vez que eu xingava.

Depois de dar os pontos – só 7 – ele enfaixou meu braço e declarou que era só eu parar de cair em cima de mesas que tudo ficaria bem. Comentei que o senso de humor dele era meio negro, mas ele só riu.

Passando pela sala, que já estava surpreendentemente limpa, peguei meu presente de cima da pilha abandonada com tudo que Bella deveria ter ganhado se nada tivesse acontecido.

Encontrei a aniversariante do lado de fora da casa, com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, e o olhar distante na direção das árvores.

"É melhor você ir." ela disse completamente séria, sem olhar pra mim.

"Puxa, amor, eu estou ótimo! Obrigado por perguntar."

"Edward." Dessa vez Bella me encarou, seu rosto tão reprovador quanto sua voz.

"Você sabe que não foi minha culpa, não sabe? Eu me arranhei numa árvore, pode acontecer com qualquer um! Aconteceria com você também se você não fosse toda perfeita."

"Também não foi culpa do Jasper!"

"É... Eu sei." falei bem devagar pra tentar demonstrar como aquela conversa era idiota "Ninguém disse que a culpa era dele. Só não sei porque você tá agindo desse jeito."

Ela bufou "Vai pra casa. Depois a gente conversa."

Isso me emputeceu mais do que deveria, e de repente ir embora não parecia mais uma ideia tão ruim.

Comecei a andar, passando próximo o bastante dela pra empurrar de qualquer jeito o presente em suas mãos.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella."

* * *

**N/A.:** Demorou, mas chegou!

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sei... Não foi lá muito alegre, né? Mas não se preocupem, ainda vai piorar antes de melhorar!

Para aqueles que não sabem, essa fic é a continuação da **Fascination**, e muito provavelmente não vai fazer sentido nenhum se lida sozinha, mas se quiserem se aventurar, boa sorte!

Se preparem para um Edward como vocês nunca viram antes!

Me aguardem!


	2. Acabou

Eu achava que a pior festa de aniversário do mundo tinha acontecido quando eu fiz 11 anos.

Meu bolo, que deveria ser azul, ficou um alegre tom de lilás, pedi um par de patins e ganhei um par de meias marrons e Billy Cornwell vomitou no meio do Parabéns.

Mas ser arremessado pela minha namorada depois de quase ter sido morto pelo meu cunhado ganhou. De longe.

Pior. Aniversário. Do. Mundo.

E era um saco estar bravo com a Bella, mas eu não acho que deveria ser o primeiro a ligar. Eu acho que ela deveria aparecer aqui em casa, na minha janela, ou direto dentro do meu quarto, usando uma roupa bem curta e me trazendo uma marmita de 'sobras' da festa.

Quer dizer, era isso que eu achava no primeiro dia, no final do segundo, eu só queria saber por que ela ficou com tanta raiva. Eu não fiz nada errado.

Fiz?

Não é como se eu tivesse me machucado de propósito, nem lembrava que o Jasper tinha problemas de alimentação. E o Carlisle não pareceu bravo comigo, a gente riu junto. _Riu._

A Bella estava sendo obtusa. Obtusa e exagerada e-

Olha ela na minha janela.

Bella nem entrou, só continuou pendurada no beiral olhando muito séria pra mim.

"O que você quer?" perguntei parecendo bem mais irritado do que gostaria.

"A gente precisa conversar."

"É, acho que sim."

Ela suspirou, quase parecendo abatida.

"Pode vir aqui fora?"

Nem imagino a cara que fiz pra ela "Não." mas o jeito que eu falei pareceu bastante uma pergunta "Nós sempre conversamos aqui dentro. O que, você vai gritar comigo?"

Aquele suspiro cansado de novo.

"Me encontra perto das árvores."

E sumiu.

Acho que nunca demorei tanto tempo pra calçar um tênis. Não estava parecendo que eu ia ganhar uma desculpa, isso parecia muito, muito mesmo a vinda de um sermão.

E eu realmente acho que não mereço um sermão.

Mereço?

Ela estava onde disse que estaria, perto das árvores, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo. "O que era tão importante que você não pode falar dentro da minha casa?"

Fora do frio, bem longe dessa chuva fininha irritante que parecia estar molhando meus ossos. E não, eu não estava enterrando a ponta do tênis na terra igual um moleque de 7 anos. Não mesmo.

"Eu só quero conversar."

Franzi a testa, porque além de não ser a resposta que eu queria, foi uma bem vaga.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar, e começar a cutucar a bandagem do meu machucado. "Bella, eu..."

"Não faz isso." ela segurou as minhas mãos com força, sem nenhum do cuidado que ela normalmente tinha.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Depois da coisa toda com o Jasper, ela me ignorou por dois dias inteiros, agora quase quebrou a minha mão tentando fazer que eu parasse de mexer na gaze. Não faz sentido nenhum.

"Qual é o seu problema? Sério, achei que a gente já tinha passado essa fase idiota de você me tratar mal pra tentar me deixar com medinho! Agora eu-"

"Não." ela me cortou "Acho melhor eu falar primeiro."

Puxei de novo um pedaço da gaze, mas parei quando ela lançou um olhar esquisito pra mim "Tudo bem... Pode falar."

"Aqui não."

E lá vai ela andando na frente, tão rápido que eu precisava correr pra acompanhar. Que vontade de mandar ela se foder e voltar pra casa.

Ela parou de repente, e eu estava tão ocupado espumando de raiva que não percebi e quase enterrei a cara no cabelo dela.

"Edward, nós estamos indo embora." ela disse séria, sem me encarar.

"Embora?" eu perdi alguma coisa? Porque parece que eu perdi alguma coisa. "Quando?"

"Hoje. Agora."

"Tudo bem..." falei bem devagar, porque é óbvio que não estava nada bem, isso era pra ser nossa primeira briga de verdade! Os dois reclamando de como é burrice minha sangrar, ela falando que eu sou burro, eu retrucando que ela é escrota... "Isso é uma briga? A gente tá brigando?"

"Não tem motivo nenhum pra gente brigar, eu só vim aqui avisar que nós estamos indo embora."

Dessa vez eu realmente olhei pra ela e foi paradoxal. Aquela não era a Bella, não a que eu conhecia pelo menos, aquela era uma estranha de sobretudo preto.

Acho que ela nunca pareceu tanto uma vampira.

"O que tá acontecendo?" meu sangue gelou "James? Ele voltou?"

"Não."

Eu não acreditei, o pavor que senti quando James começou a me mandar aquelas mensagens no celular falando da minha mãe voltando com força total, me deixando tonto "Como a gente vai fazer isso? O James não vai querer mexer com a minha mãe se eu sair da cidade, né? Eu vou com vocês agora? Ou vou sair depois?"

"Você não vai." o tom seco dela me deu um tique no olho.

Nem quando me odiava ela falou desse jeito comigo, parecia que não se importava. O ódio não estava mais parecendo tão ruim em comparação.

Esfreguei o rosto com uma concentração desnecessária "Tá, então... Minha mãe que vai com vocês?"

"Não, não vai." ela falou bem devagar, girando os olhos "Você não está entendendo."

"É, não estou!" fechei as mãos com tanta força que minhas justas estralaram "Por que você não me explica?"

"Eu e minha família vamos nos mudar, aqui não é mais nosso lugar."

"Do que você tá falando?"

Ela continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada "E você não pode ir."

"Você não tá indo embora." ela não respondeu, meu maxilar travou "Você me _prometeu_ que não ia mais fazer isso. Você prometeu que não ia tentar fugir sempre que a gente tivesse um problema."

"É... As coisas mudam." foi um comentário tão casual e mesmo assim pareceu um tapa no meu rosto.

"As coisas mudam" concordei "Só quero saber o que mais mudou."

Eu não queria desviar o olhar, eu não _podia_, mas a ver aquela expressão tão fria e distante no rosto dela me doía quase fisicamente.

"Eu acho que você sabe." meu estômago revirou.

"Acho que essa nossa conversa até agora já mostrou que eu não sei mais nada sobre você. Até onde eu sabia, você tinha me prometido que ia ficar. Você até disse que me amava."

"Eu não te amo." ela retrucou automaticamente, como se só a ideia de que isso poderia ser verdade a deixasse enojada.

"Por que você tá fazendo isso?" eu queria gritar na cara dela, queria pedir desculpas por ter me machucado, queria que ela parasse de mentir pra mim "Se você tá com raiva de mim é só-"

"Eu nunca te amei, Edward!" Bella me cortou de novo, tão alto que abafou minha voz, fazendo o resto da frase morrer na minha boca.

O choque daquelas palavras fez minha visão ficar turva um instante.

"Não..." pisquei algumas vezes, tentando fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo "Você tá mentindo. Por que você tá mentindo?" meu coração martelava as minhas costelas com tanta força que eu mal conseguia me concentrar além do barulho da pulsação nas minhas orelhas "Você nem sabe mentir."

Bella levantou o olhar na minha direção com uma expressão levemente entediada, seu desdém tão evidente que eu dei um passo para trás. Ela tá mentindo, né? Só pode ser, porque você não luta contra vampiros assassinos por qualquer um. Isso é só o jeito de ela me mostrar como ficou com raiva, o jeito imbecil e mal planejado de tentar me dar uma lição por não tomar mais cuidado.

"Eu não te amo, Edward" ela repetiu me tirando dos pensamentos com os olhos dourados cravados nos meus "E nunca te amei. Você foi uma distração" continuou, dando de ombros "Uma distração necessária e muito divertida, admito, mas não passou disso. Nunca passou."

O tempo pareceu parar.

Por um longo instante, foi como se alguém tivesse tirado o som do mundo inteiro, senti uma dor aguda no peito, como se até meu coração tivesse atrasado uma batida.

"Você não sabe mentir..." balbuciei.

"Aparentemente, eu sei." Bella me lançou um olhar maldosamente convencido e arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Para com isso, você não sabe mentir" repeti mais alto.

"Como eu poderia te amar?" desviei o olhar diante do tom gozador dela "Você é fraco."

Não, por favor, isso não...

"Para." Murmurei porque aquelas palavras estavam me cortando.

"Um humano" ela continuou com nojo "fraco, quebrável e mortal." sua risada foi curta e cruel "Como eu poderia te amar?"

Minha mente virou um branco infinito. Minha garganta fechou e eu só conseguia puxar o ar em respirações curtas e rápidas.

"Tenho que ir, os outros estão esperando." ela avisou meio impaciente "Não se preocupe, será como se eu nunca tivesse existido" prometeu, como se isso pudesse me ajudar em alguma coisa.

"Cala a boca, é claro que você existiu." eu disse, amargo, as palavras parecendo ridículas até para os meus próprios ouvidos "Você acha que eu vou só ignorar e esquecer? Só por que você tá terminando comigo?"

"Vai esquecer sim..." ela disse calmamente, sem se importar "Com o tempo vai."

"Por que tá falando assim comigo, Bella? O que eu te fiz?"

"Pare de rastejar, não combina com você."

"Bella..." fechei os olhos me sentindo extremamente fraco, exatamente como ela disse que eu era "Isso não faz sentido nenhum! Dá pra você falar comigo?"

Porque eu te amo e você é uma vaca por fazer isso comigo e ainda assim eu não consigo parar de te amar...

"Adeus, Edward" assisti os pés dela girando enquanto ela se afastava de mim "Ah... Me prometa uma coisa."

"Não."

"Ah, Edward , por favor! Para com isso!" seu pé bateu no chão, irritada "Prometa que vai tomar mais cuidado, que não vai sair por aí arriscando sua vida por qualquer idiotice."

Sua namorada – _ex_-namorada – te acha tão incompetente que quer que você prometa não ser um idiota. Como é que alguém responde a uma coisa dessas? Foda-se. Fiquei quieto, só fiquei encarando o chão, esperando, torcendo pra que ele se abrisse e me engolisse.

"Edward... Não chore!" ela gemeu impaciente "São por coisas assim que eu não vou ficar!"

Esfreguei o rosto porque além de tudo ela não ia embora, e pro meu horror, minha palma ficou molhada das lágrimas que escaparam sem que eu percebesse.

"Eu sei que acha que eu não mereço, mas só me prometa isso."

"Você nem se importa." acusei completamente rouco "Vai embora."

"Edward..." eu não sabia se ela repetia meu nome só pra me machucar ou se era só uma feliz coincidência. Talvez se eu só concordasse, ela iria embora e me deixaria em paz, então assenti e ouvi o suspiro de "Obrigada..." e "Adeus."

Quando ergui o olhar, não tinha mais ninguém ali.

Apenas mais um choque pra me desnortear completamente. Quase pensei que nada daquilo aconteceu, que eu inventei tudo em um surto pessimista, mas as marcas dos saltos dela ainda estavam na terra.

E foi aí que eu percebi que estava ofegando, as pequenas respirações rápidas de antes agora se transformaram em uma luta para não me afogar naquele sentimento. Os cantos da minha visão começaram a escurecer.

Então saí correndo. Sem saber a direção, sem pensar em aonde eu queria chegar, só correndo com meu corpo no automático, querendo sentir o vento cortante, o sangue pulsando e o coração prestes a explodir. Qualquer coisa que não fosse... _aquilo_. Mas não importava o quanto eu corresse, não importava a velocidade, as árvores ainda pareciam estar fechando em cima de mim.

Só consegui parar quando achei que ia vomitar. Caí de joelhos na lama e soquei o chão com as duas mãos, a chuva insistente fazia a água escorrer pelo meu cabelo.

Levantei o rosto para o céu.

Quando dei por mim, um cara alto de pele avermelhada estava me guiando pelo braço. Me livrei do aperto dele e continuei andando cegamente.

Ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir...

"Edward!" a voz da minha mãe gritou e senti duas mãos em meu rosto "Onde é que você estava?! Você sabe quanto tempo ficou enfiado naquela floresta? Sabe?!"

Ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir...

"Quem, filho? Quem não sabe mentir?" baixei o olhar para o rosto preocupado da minha mãe.

Ela não sabe mentir, ela não sabe mentir...

"Acabou."

"O que, Brando?" perguntou num tom doce, carregado de receio "O que acabou?"

Acabou.

* * *

**N/A.:** Às vezes eu acho a Bella uma imbecil. Aí lembro quem foi que escreveu ela assim e vou ver TV ou qualquer coisa assim.

To mentalmente exausta... Mas eu disse que ia piorar!

Espero que "gostem" (não do que a Bella fez, mas tipo... É.)!


	3. Coisas Boas e Gente Má

Minha mãe disse que eu estava exagerando demais. Ela disse que a Bella não terminou comigo, que provavelmente estava extremamente estressada com a mudança repentina da família e acabou descontando em mim. Minha mãe também disse "Você já pensou como isso deve estar sendo terrível pra coitada da Bella?". Literalmente isso. Palavra por palavra.

Mas não importa muito o jeito que eu analiso a conversa que tive com a Bella, tenho certeza absoluta que ela fez mais que terminar comigo, ela pulverizou qualquer coisa que pudesse ter existido entre nós, fez questão de deixar bem claro que eu sou uma criança ingênua que não presta pra nada.

Se você quer saber, acho que estou exagerando de menos.

Acho que Bella fez tudo isso não por estar estressada como minha mãe acredita, mas pra me ensinar uma lição. Ela queria me mostrar que, não importa o que as caipiras habitantes de Forks acreditam, eu não era tudo isso. Foi uma aula de humildade.

Mas foi aí que ela errou, porque o que eu aprendi foi outra coisa completamente diferente. Depois de muito – muito, _muito_, muito _mesmo_ – pensar, percebi que se uma pessoa é muito boa, se ela joga obedecendo às regras, ela tá fadada a se dar mal, enquanto aquele cara que tá pouco se fodendo se safa de absolutamente tudo.

Por que não foi isso que a Bella fez? Ela quebrou toda e qualquer regra que a família dela tinha imposto pra poder se envolver comigo, então pisou em mim e foi embora, completamente livre de qualquer responsabilidade. Eu? Tentei fazer o meu melhor pra deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra ela – na maior parte do tempo – não contei o segredo nefasto dela pra ninguém, levei ela no baile, abri a porta pra ela, tolerei a Rosalie – aquela gostosa – em todas as situações...

E o que aconteceu comigo?

E toda essa reflexão aconteceu enquanto eu encarava um carro. Não... Esse era _o_ carro. O carro que eu quero dirigir desde que descobri o que era um carro. E o dono dessa coisa fabulosa estacionou num lugar completamente ermo e distante enquanto se escondia pelas sombras em busca de um traficante pra descolar uma maconha. Foi aí que decidi; a partir de agora, eu estou pouco me fodendo. Me incluí no grupo de pessoas que vai fazer o que der na telha e se dar bem no final.

"Jake" cutuquei as costelas dele com o cotovelo "Saca só."

Ele soltou um assovio longo de apreciação. "Viu? Por isso que eu ainda te chamo pra fazer as coisas, você fica igual um zumbi encostado aí por horas, de repente me mostra esse Impala da hora. 68?"

"67."

"Ah, igual o daqueles caras da série de fantasmas."

"O que?"

"Esqueci que você não vê TV."

Talvez agora eu devesse assistir TV, descobrir todas as referências que as pessoas fazem sobre todas as séries que eu não conseguia assistir porque estava exausto por tentar passar a noite em claro com... aquela que não deve ser nomeada.

Mas achei melhor não falar isso pro Jacob. "Vamo dar um rolê?" apontei o Impala.

Jacob olhou pro carro, então pra mim, então pro carro de novo e de volta pra mim "Você não tá falando sério."

"Mais sério que um ataque cardíaco."

"A gente não vai roubar um carro, seu demente."

"Não vai" concordei "A gente vai pegar emprestado. Se a gente devolver o carro aqui depois, não é roubo."

Jake me olhou desconfiado, acho que nem dá pra culpar ele, eu passei 3 dias em um estado vegetativo e a primeira coisa que resolvo fazer após a ressureição é arrombar um Impala 67 preto. "Você tem certeza?"

Não é exatamente um 'sim', mas já tá bom.

Antes que o Jake começasse a pensar e percebesse que ideia de merda era essa, fucei no celular e achei um tutorial na internet de como arrombar um carro, o que é mais uma prova de como tem gente filha da puta no mundo, e eu quero muito fazer parte desse grupo feliz.

"Na série que eu te falei," Jacob comentou, deslizando no banco, ele estava acelerado com a adrenalina "os caras donos desse carro carregam um monte de armas no porta-malas."

"Cabe um corpo no porta-malas desse carro." devolvi.

Ele me lançou um olhar horrorizado. "Por que você resolve me dizer uma coisa dessas _agora_? Vou ficar pensando que se o dono pegar a gente, ele tem até lugar pra esconder nossos corpos!"

"Eu disse que cabe _um_ corpo no porta-malas."

Depois de um instante de pensamento profundo, ele me estendeu a mão "Então que sobreviva o melhor. Ou o mais rápido."

Apertei a mão dele e depois dos dois levarem alguns choques – isso era mais difícil do que parecia no tutorial –, conseguimos fazer uma ligação direta e já era.

É por isso que os caras maus fazem coisas ruins, por causa dessa exata sensação. Eu conseguia sentir o coração pulsando nas orelhas, o rádio estava tão alto que as batidas da música ecoavam no meu peito e o Jake ficava se pendurando pela janela gritando "Isso é demais!" _dirigindo_.

Na minha vez, agarrei o volante com mãos suadas e arranquei cantando pneu. Comecei a rir loucamente e o Jake sentou na porta, a parte de cima do corpo inteirinha pra fora gritando sem parar.

E foi então que eu ouvi.

_Edward, para com isso a-go-ra!_

Enfiei o pé no freio com tanta força que achei que o Jake tinha saído voando, mas ele só voltou pro banco rindo sem parar. "Seu filho da puta, achei que ia morrer!"

"Você ouviu aquilo?" perguntei, sentindo suor frio escorrendo pela minha nuca.

"Ouvi o que?"

"Você não ouviu aquela menina gritando?"

"Que menina?"

A menina que tinha a _exata_ voz da Bella e que me mandou parar. Eu não posso dizer isso pra ele.

"Nada não."

Coloquei o carro na rua de novo, e ao mesmo tempo a voz recomeçou:

_Meu Deus, Edward! Pelo menos _olha_ pra onde você tá indo!_

"Cala a boca, Bella."

"O que?" Jake gritou inclinando a cabeça pra mim.

"Nada!"

_Não é nada, você vai se matar!_

"Eu não to ouvindo você." resmunguei pra mim mesmo "Porque você nem está aqui, se bem me lembro, você disse que seria como se você nunca tivesse existido, então cala a porra da boca."

_Só quando você criar juízo e parar com isso._

Acelerei. Afundei o acelerador até ele tocar o piso do carro, e o vento que passava pela janela aberta era tão forte que eu já não sentia mais a minha bochecha.

_Diminui agora!_

Eu nunca ouvi as vozes da minha cabeça, não vou começar agora.

_Você enlouqueceu?!_

Obviamente.

_Você vai capotar esse carro! E depois vai preso!_

Não vou não. Esse é um exercício exatamente pra evitar esse tipo de coisa, larga de ser burra, voz-da-Bella.

_Você vai morrer!_

A não ser que essa coisa de escutar sua voz seja um aneurisma que acabou de estourar, também não vou morrer.

Quando paramos de volta na vaga, Jacob desceu do carro completamente alucinado, dando gritinhos que me faziam lembrar daqueles caras escrotos de fraternidades que amassam latas de cerveja na testa, sorri pra ele e fiz sinal de joia, mas metade da graça já era graças ao meu cérebro defeituoso.

"Você, senhor, é demente" Jake constatou enquanto corríamos para longe da cena do crime "E se alguém descobrir?"

"Quem vai dedar a gente? Aquele guaxinim? Jake, meu amigo..." passei o braço em volta dos ombros dele e gesticulei pra demonstrar a grandiosidade da coisa "Isso é uma nova era."

"E isso é uma coisa boa?"

"Claro! Se a gente não for pego."

"E se a gente for?"

"Aí foi bom enquanto durou."

Jacob era mais novo que eu, mais cabeça oca se é que isso é possível, então a ideia de fazer idiotices e não ser pego era bastante atrativa. E eu era uma autoridade em fazer idiotices, agora era só aprender a parte de se livrar das provas.

E sim, estou deliberadamente ignorando 'a voz'.

Passei um dia inteiro de suspense, esperando algum policial saltar das sombras apontando uma arma pra minha cara e me prendendo em nome da lei, mas não.

É a prova de que o sistema funciona.

Entrei em uma loja de conveniência e enfiei duas latas de cerveja dentro da jaqueta antes de pegar dois pacotes de salgadinho e ir para o balcão, olhando o caixa no olho e sorrindo.

_Por que você está fazendo isso?_ A voz idiota de novo. Derrubei algumas moedas no chão e tive que ajoelhar no chão. _Isso é a coisa mais idiota que você já fez._

Pff... Nem de longe.

Paguei os salgadinhos e ainda acenei para o atendente antes de sair.

Nada. Nenhum raio veio dos céus e caiu na minha cabeça.

Encontrei o Jacob na praia de La Push e estendi uma das latas pra ele, que abriu e tomou um longo gole. Dei um passo para trás bem a tempo de ver a múmia cuspir tudo.

"Isso é cerveja?!"

"É."

"Você não tem idade pra comprar isso."

"É."

"Então isso é tipo... triplamente ilegal."

"É."

"E você não se importa."

"É."

"Então... É melhor eu beber e calar a boca?"

"É."

"Acho que eu gosto desse seu eu novo."

Nós ficamos bêbados com uma única lata de cerveja. O que é simplesmente patético e a gente vai ter que melhorar.

Só que por enquanto, já é bem divertido.

Nós passamos uns bons 15 minutos porque eu fui sentar em um tronco, errei e caí no chão. Foi engraçado, mas não _tão_ engraçado assim, só que a gente simplesmente não conseguia parar.

E foi então que ele falou pra mim "Eu duvido que você se pendura naquela árvore."

A árvore em questão saia de uma pedra e os galhos passavam por várias outras pedras e terminavam no mar cinza e gelado.

É claro que eu fui.

_Espera, o que?! Você _viu_ aquela árvore?_

Eu to bêbado, não cego.

_Não, Edward. Não._

Sim, voz-da-Bella-na-minha-cabeça. Sim.

Quando cheguei na base da árvore, percebi que talvez, só talvez, essa não fosse lá uma boa ideia.

_Jura? Jura que essa não é uma boa ideia?_

Cala a boca.

_Como você sobreviveu todos esses anos? Pessoas como você não chegam à adolescência._

Decidi ignorar, porque na minha família, é assim que os problemas somem.

Subir era mais difícil do que parecia nos filmes.

_O que deveria ser mais uma boa razão pra você parar!_

MAS (!) eu sou persistente e continuei.

"Ei, cara!" Jake gritou "Eu mudei de ideia, não duvido mais de nada, você é maluco!"

_Eu concordo._

"Ah que ótimo!" gritei de volta "Agora vocês dois se uniram!"

"Quem?"

_Ele não pode me ouvir, gênio._

"CALA A BOCA!"

"Tá, tá, não precisa ser um escroto."

"Não você!"

Isso tá começando a ficar difícil... Em todos os sentidos, já que minhas pernas simplesmente travaram em volta do tronco e eu não consigo me mexer. Na verdade meus músculos das coxas estão tremendo muito, e talvez dê pra considerar isso como 'se mexer', mas no geral? Eu estava bem preso.

_Eu te disse._

Não, você nunca disse nada sobre eu ficar preso.

"Eu to com frio, minha cabeça tá começando a doer e isso não tem mais graça!" Jacob reclamou e eu percebi porque dar cerveja pra menores não é uma boa ideia "Desce daí!"

"Tá!"

Teve um longo segundo de silêncio em que o único barulho do mundo era o vento assoviando no meu ouvido, então o Jacob estragou tudo "Você não consegue descer, né?"

"Não."

"Tudo bem..." ele deu a volta até ficar no meu campo de visão e o sorriso dele era _enorme_ "O coala humano!" ele declarou, puxando o celular do bolso "Dá um tchauzinho pra sua mãe, ela vai te ver no Youtube daqui a pouco."

"Vá se foder!"

_É só você relaxar, não olhar pra baixo e descer._

Olhei pra baixo. O mar estava cinza – acho que o mar daqui sempre estava cinza – e as ondas quebravam lentamente contra a pedra.

_Edward, o que você pensa que vai fazer?_

Soltar as mãos foi a parte mais assustadora, mas sentir o corpo caindo compensou completamente. Dei impulso com as pernas pra ajudar, me distanciando ainda mais da árvore, o mundo girou além do eixo e de repente eu estava dentro da água mais gelada da história do planeta.

A adrenalina pulsava pelas minhas veias e o único barulho além das ondas era o meu próprio coração batendo. Sem vozes, sem... nada. Era perfeito.

Acenei pro Jacob que estava tão animado na praia que só faltava dançar.

"ISSO FOI DEMAIS!" ele berrou, praticamente quicando dentro da própria pele enquanto andávamos.

Sorri com os dentes batendo, por que é... foi demais mesmo.

Jake empurrou meu ombro com o dele e fez uma careta quando a jaqueta dele ficou com uma mancha molhada "TEM CERTEZA QUE NÃO QUER PASSAR EM CASA PRA PEGAR UMA ROUPA?"

"Para de gritar, Mogli!"

"NÃO DA! AQUILO FOI MUITO LOUCO!"

"Se isso tudo foi só por causa de uma cerveja eu não vou deixar você se drogar nunca. Nunca."

"EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO ALGUMA COISA PRA ME ZOAR, MAS EU NEM LIGO!"

Isso é bom. Eu preciso disso: amigos. Amigos malucos que não fazem ideia de como minha cabeça está bagunçada e de como meu peito dói às vezes. Amigos normais.

Amigos _homens_.

Acho que não tenho psicológico pra lidar com uma mulher além da minha mãe agora.

E falando sério agora, olha esse moleque. Nunca vi o Jacob tão feliz, ele obviamente precisa de uma má influência na vida.

"É, mas na próxima, você pula na piscina de gelo" reclamei sem muita vontade e ele riu.

"A culpa não é minha se você sempre cai-" ele se interrompeu e olhou em volta com uma cara engraçada "Sua moto não tava aqui?"

Minha moto _estava_ ali. Agora só tinha marcas de pneu na areia.

Nem pensei, só saí correndo na mesma direção das marcas, eu sabia que o Jake estava gritando pra eu esperar, mas não dava. Nenhum filho da puta ia levar a minha moto.

_Você sabe que existe polícia pra cuidar disso, não sabe?_

Quando avistei a moto e o ladrão, me joguei em cima dele, pulando na cintura, igual àqueles jogadores de futebol americano e descobri que essa é outra coisa que parece _muito_ mais fácil nos filmes.

_Sai daqui, Edward! É só uma moto!_

Rolar no chão no meio de um monte de folhas secas quando sua roupa tá completamente molhada também não é uma coisa que eu recomende.

E do nada eu tinha uma coisa pesada em cima de mim me prensando no chão, terra cobrindo os meus olhos e uma sensação de morte eminente na boca do estômago.

_Respira. Você precisa respirar._

"EI!" demorei um segundo pra perceber que a voz estava vindo de fora da minha cabeça "Leah, solta ele!"

"Leah?" repeti por que, né? Leah. "Você é mulher?" tentei abrir um olho por entre toda a terra e pedaços e folha e só consegui enxergar cabelo liso e preto.

"É esse o tipo de gente que você tá andando agora, Jacob?" a voz era de mulher mesmo "Ele acha que eu sou homem!"

"Bom..." o Jake soou bem perto "Não dá pra culpar o cara."

"Você é mulher e roubou minha moto?" eu precisava perguntar por que, cara... LEAH.

"Ele bateu a cabeça?" a _Leah_ perguntou.

"Não, não... Ele é assim mesmo."

De repente não tinha mais nada em cima de mim e eu consegui sentar e limpar os olhos só pra encarar o Mogli e a Sacagawea.

"Você é mulher." constatei inteligentemente.

A cara da Sacagawea torceu inteirinha com raiva, mas o Jake deu um passo pra frente e entrando no caminho dela.

"Leah, você acabou de roubar a moto dele, fica na boa."

"Eu não _roubei_, só queria fazer vocês andarem."

"Ah, então tá. Se era só pra ferrar com a gente não tem problema."

"Jake?" chamei atraindo os olhares dos dois.

Jacob me ajudou a levantar e nós três trocamos olhares constrangidos.

"Bom..." Jake deu de ombros e apontou pra mim "Edward Mansen," então pra ela "Leah Clearwater."

"Leah." repeti de novo.

"Ele é retardado?" ela perguntou pro Jacob que deu de ombros de novo.

"Às vezes."

* * *

**N/A.:** Podem começar a tacar as pedras... Eu sei que vocês vão.

Mas eu não consegui resistir.

Mudando de tópico, eu abri um **Tumblr**, percebi que não sei mexer naquela budega, mas to fazendo aquele esquema de alguém me mandar uma ideia de fic e eu escrevo uma ceninha ou até uma one (em inglês chama prompt, não faço ideia de como traduzir), então se vocês estiverem afim podem me mandar, mas não me sigam, só rebloguem e/ou clica lá no coraçãozinho, pq meu tumblr é super chato!

Ah é! Feliz Natal atrasado!


	4. Normal

Eu achei que a Leah ia estragar tudo. Que ia dedar a gente pra minha mãe e pro pai do Jake, mas aí eu percebi que ela não sabia de nada. Por que, sério, o que ela viu? Porra nenhuma.

Talvez tenha me visto pulando da árvore, mas até aí, já fiz uma coisa bem mais idiota por bem menos e ela estava levando minha moto embora, então nesse caso, eu tinha mais contra ela do que ela contra mim. O que era ótimo, já que ela tinha despertado um sentimento de vingança em mim por causa dessa coisa da moto.

Talvez também a ver com o fato de que ela encheu minha boca de terra quando a gente se engalfinhou, mas a moto é uma justificativa _muito_ melhor. E pra piorar, ela me chamou de retardado e largou a gente falando sozinho.

Foi embora no meio da conversa, simples assim.

O Jake me disse que ela era desse jeito porque tomou um pé na bunda de um cara da reserva, Sam qualquer coisa. É horrível, eu sei, também tive o coração pisoteado e tudo mais, sei exatamente o que ela tá sentindo e por isso posso dizer de todo coração que ela é uma puta de uma idiota.

É sério, vai se ferrar! Não fiquei cuzão desse jeito, meus crimes não tem vítimas, mas ela? Me deixou com o estômago _queimando_. E é por isso que agora eu to aqui. De noite, no meio do mato espiando a casa dela.

"O que você vai fazer?" Jacob me perguntou e eu dei um pulo porque quase tinha esquecido que ele também estava ali.

"Sei lá."

"Deixa isso pra lá..." ele parecia nervoso, e eu só conseguia pensar em como ele era bundão.

"Bundão."

"Acho que você não tem noção do que tá fazendo, você acha mesmo que vai parar por aqui? Ela vai querer revidar."

"Pode deixar a Pocahontas cair dentro, to nem aí."

"Você sabe que tem uma fixação estranha com filmes da Disney, né?"

"Cala a boca, Mogli."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, meus joelhos estavam começando a doer.

"Mas o que você vai fazer?"

Me ergui o bastante para andar, mas não tanto que desse pra me ver da casa.

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa." Resmunguei já me afastando.

"Ok. Vai lá, campeão!" ele cochichou daquele jeito meio ridículo, super alto.

Parei na hora "Você não vem?!" respondi no mesmo tom dele, porque falar normal parecia errado, se eu cochichasse mesmo, ele não me ouviria.

"Mas nem por todo o ouro de Noé."

"Noé não tinha ouro."

"Claro que tinha!"

"Não, ele tinha uma arca."

"Você quer mesmo discutir isso comigo de quatro na terra só esperando a Leah sair de casa pra te chutar a bunda?"

Ele tem toda razão.

"Eu não to de quatro."

"Vai fundo, vingador!" ele me mandou um sorriso exageradamente falso e um sinal de joia.

"Odeio você."

Fechei a distância até a casa penosamente, andando todo curvado, e espiei pela primeira janela, era uma sala pequena que dividia um balcão com a cozinha, onde tinha uma mulher de costas pra mim fazendo chá e cantarolando baixinho. Não era bem o que eu estava esperando, mas tudo bem.

Na segunda janela, tinha um menino magrelo jogando vídeo game de um jeito tão animado que parecia que ele estava _dentro_ do jogo. Achei melhor continuar andando antes que eu acabasse me empolgando e pedisse pra jogar também.

A Leah estava na terceira janela. Eu já estava ensaiando um sorriso diabólico quando percebi que ela estava chorando.

Era difícil de olhar, mas parecia sacanagem deixar ela ali daquele jeito. Ela parecia com raiva, enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, o rosto todo franzido, como se estivesse quisesse gritar de ódio, mas sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ela socou o colchão com as duas mãos e eu levantei e saí dali.

"E aí?" Jacob perguntou quando me viu, mas eu não consegui olhar na cara dele.

"Vamo embora."

Eu não queria sentir compaixão pela Leah, eu queria fazer ela sofrer, mas é aí que a coisa toda ia pelo cano.

Porque ela já estava sofrendo.

E agora eu não conseguia parar de pensar se ela também estava tentando fugir de todo mundo porque sabia que nada que qualquer um dissesse mudaria alguma coisa, porque ninguém era capaz de entender.

O problema é que eu _quero_ que continue assim. Não quero entender o porque de ela ser uma cuzona, não quero me identificar com a merda do coração partido dela. Eu não quero nem olhar pra ela nunca mais.

"Ei, Edward!" Mike me cutucando com o cotovelo interrompeu a viagem mental.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava numa mesa de lanchonete, almoçando com outras pessoas. E agora que eu to pensando bem... Quem deixou o Tyler vir?

"Que foi?" perguntei olhando meio torto pro Tyler pra ele lembrar que apesar de ter se infiltrado, ainda não era bem vindo.

"Você tá legal?" Lauren me perguntou e eu realmente olhei pra ela pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O cabelo loiro comprido brilhante preso de lado e caindo por cima do ombro, os olhos cinzas preocupados focados só em mim.

Eu gosto dela. Ela é minha amiga chara, aquela pessoa que eu deveria detestar, mas que tolero todo dia porque uma partezinha – às vezes bem pequenininha – gostava de certas coisas do jeito dela. Lauren era Los Angeles; o sol, as praias quentes e meninas mimadas.

Por um segundo imaginei como seria ser normal, realmente normal e namorar com ela, dando uns malhos embaixo da arquibancada, brigar pelo ciúme besta dela e a minha falta de comprometimento. Ser o casal mais popular da escola até não suportarmos mais olhar na cara um do outro.

"To bem" respondi e todos trocaram olhares.

Lauren cobriu minha mão em cima da mesa de um jeito mais constrangedor que reconfortante, o que me fez sorrir automaticamente, mesmo que só de leve.

"A Bella é uma vaca" o Ben disse de repente com tanta certeza que fez todo mundo calar a boca por um instante antes da Angela socar o braço dele.

"Ben!" ela quase guinchou, inconformada.

"O que? Ela é mesmo." Ele reafirmou super sério e o Mike se remexeu do meu lado, obviamente sem saber o que fazer.

Eu sabia o que fazer.

Eu ri.

Eu ri tanto que minha barriga doeu, tanto que me deu vontade de chorar, tanto _mesmo_ que todo mundo começou a riri comigo.

"Ela é!" concordei segurando a barriga no meio da gargalhada "Uma vaca completa!"

"Eu _nunca_ gostei dela!" Lauren acrescentou.

"A família dela me dava arrepios!" Angela comentou, meio envergonhada por admitir.

"Mas a irmã dela era uma puta duma gostosa" Mike disse de um jeito solene que não combinava em nada com o resto da conversa.

"Qual?" Jessica perguntou.

"Rosalie" Mike, Tyler, Ben e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo fazendo todos gargalharem de novo.

Talvez ser normal não fosse tão difícil assim.

"Quem é aquela?" Angela, a primeira a se recuperar do ataque de riso perguntou, esticando o pescoço para espiar pelo vidro da lanchonete além da minha cabeça.

"Quem?" virei para encontrar a Leah de braços cruzados me fuzilando no estacionamento.

Ops.

"Ela tá olhando pra cá?" Jessica estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor "Acho que ela tá olhando pra cá."

Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela, Leah sorriu de um jeito _bem_ maligno e fez um sinal com a mão para eu ir até lá.

E, bom... haha. Não. Sem a mínima chance.

"É com você, Edward?" Tyler tinha que abrir a boca e eu senti os olhos de todos queimando minha pele. Por que esse imbecil tá aqui mesmo?

Peguei meu hambúrguer, meu milk-shake e saí sem falar nada. Sem pagar também.

Fui até lá muito mais ocupado em mastigar e engolir do que em olhar para ela. Sentei na mureta que cercava o canteiro de flores que decorava o estacionamento, com as pernas esticadas na minha frente e senti a bunda gelar. Droga de garoa infinita.

"Você não vai falar nada?" ela perguntou naquele tom esnobe da primeira vez que eu a vi.

Dei outra mordida, mastiguei lentamente, engoli, tomei um gole de milk-shake "Não. Você que é a tarada que me seguiu até aqui e ficou me chamando." E voltei a comer.

"Por que você foi na minha casa ontem à noite?"

Engasguei com tanta força que quase saiu alface pelo meu nariz;

"Eu" tossi "não fui na sua cansa, nem sei" tossi de novo "onde você mora."

"Para de putaria, meu irmão te viu."

"Teu irmão fumou um."

"'O Jacob e o amigo dele de cabelo engraçado' essas foram as exatas palavras dele. Mesmo que a coisa do 'cabelo engraçado' não te entregasse completamente, o Jacob não tem outros amigos."

"Você sempre fala só a coisa mais desagradável possível?"

"Só pra _você_. O tarado que foi espiar minha janela ontem à noite."

"Meu cabelo não é engraçado." concluí e enchi a boca de milk-shake como forma de protesto. Meus dentes doeram.

Leah empurrou meu ombro pra trás com força "O que você tava fazendo na minha casa?"

"Só porque você tomou um fora não tem que agir como uma vaca!"

Assim que as palavras escaparam da minha boca, eu me arrependi, mas não ia pedir desculpas.

Leah mordeu os lábios com tanta força que ficaram brancos, então me deu um tapa na cara.

"Idiota." murmurou e deu meia volta.

Eu não vou pedir desculpas. Não vou.

Minhas pernas idiotas não receberam o memorando anti-desculpas e começaram a segui-la, o lanche completamente esquecido. Mas antes que eu pudesse alcança-la, ela passou pela minha moto e a chutou com toda a força.

Enquanto minha pobre menina – que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo – caía, eu berrei "Vai se foder, Leah!" ela parou mas não se virou "Você acha que é a única aqui que já se machucou? Seu namoradinho da reserva te deu um chute? E daí? Eu tinha para sempre! E acabou! Acho que nunca nem existiu. Então desce do seu pedestal, enfia ele na bunda e me deixa em paz!"

Voltei para a lanchonete pisando duro, só então pensando que talvez todo mundo lá dentro tenha me ouvido mandar a Leah enfiar o pedestal metafórico na bunda literal, mas eu estava com raiva demais pra me importar.

"Lauren" chamei assim que abri a porta e ela deu um pulo e susto "Quer sair comigo hoje?"

O jeito que os olhos dela se acenderam antes de dizer sim me embrulhou o estômago, mas ignorei a sensação.

Eu preciso ser normal.

* * *

**N/A.:** Não era pra ser tão triste esse final, não sei oq aconteceu.

E desculpa por ser curtinho, mas ou era meio curto ou comprido demais, não ia ter meio termo, então achei melhor dividir!

Podem ficar tranquilas que a partir do próximo fica engraçadalho de novo, ok?

Desculpa a demora, pra variar, e valeu por todas as reviews!


End file.
